


Amazing at Upsetting

by NightcoreNation



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: Elias didn't want to make coming out a plea for attention, he wanted it to be casual, but the future is never how you imagine it.-Maurice was amazing at making Elias upset





	Amazing at Upsetting

**Author's Note:**

> I've been suffering from writer's block when it comes to Sleeping Beauties, so I decided to write this. I was definitely not stalking Upset on twitter to discover a few gay tweets that made me come up with this idea. Be warned: I wrote the first paragraph than kind of just wrote, having no direction whatsoever.

Elias "Upset" Lipp was not one for subtlety. He openly tweeted a few tweets that could be considered extremely gay, and he had come to the conclusion long ago if anyone asked him about his sexuality he would say the truth, that he was probably the least straight gay guy he knows. So what if he has never really met another nonstraight individual? On a technicality, he wasn't lying. He would never make a cliché coming out video, because of just that. Everybody does one. He always imagined coming out when someone commented something along the lines of "gaaaaaayyyy" on one of his somewhat gay tweets and replying "fact." Coming out to his teammates never really crossed his mind. To him, it was his business, and if they didn't ask, they wouldn't get an answer. He didn't want to make coming out a plea for attention, he wanted it to be casual, but the future is never how you imagine it. 

It had to be Maurice, because, to put it simply, he was amazing at making comments that set up so many gay jokes without meaning it. Elias had to bite his tongue so much to not just out himself the first day of meeting the guy face to face. Who says "you should really try to be straighter, you'll hurt your back if you keep slouching" the first day of meeting someone? It was Maurice though, so all normality went out the window. It wasn't like Elias was worried about coming out to any of his teammates, especially Maurice, he just wanted to wait a little longer for the perfect opportunity. 

Elias was a planner. He had a plan to make it into the LCS when he turned 18, and he did. He also planned on making any extremely gay joke to come out to his whole team at the end of summer split, but he didn't do that. The problem was that he didn't calculate one thing into his plan. Maurice knew he was hiding something, and he wouldn't let it go. Whenever they had a conversation alone Maurice would always pull the older brother "you know you can tell me anything" almost everytime, and Elias does not have the best temperament. He was nicknamed Upset after all. 

It was only two weeks into the summer split when Elias finally broke, well more like Maurice pushed him to the edge of no return. It was the night after they beat Roccat, and the whole team was as happy as expected. They had a neutral record, which wasn't too bad for the beginning of the split. The team had just gotten done eating and were just hanging out and chilling. One by one everyone slowly left until it ended up just being Maurice and Elias sitting on the couch naming the most absurd champions and trying to figure out how they could do good in their respective positions. Elias had just gotten done explaining how Kindred adc could possibly work(not really, he mostly made everything up) when Maurice said the all too familiar line, "You know you can tell me anything." 

Elias, at first replied with his normal answer, "I know," but this time Maurice didn't just drop the topic. This time he pushed further. 

"I don't know if you do," shot back the jungler, who was concerned about the 18-year-old. He knew from experience what someone who was hiding something looked like, and if he were a teacher he would use Elias as an example. He sometimes seemed to have to think about what he was about to say before he actually said it, and even then he chose his words carefully. It was only at times though, one moment he would be normal, the next he was the poster child for trying(and failing) to keep a secret. 

Elias was caught off guard that Maurice was actually fishing for something more than his usual answer, "What do you want from me?" he said a little more aggressively than he meant to. Elias wasn't angry or anything like that(well, maybe a little upset), he was just caught off guard. Maurice broke the pattern of pretending to believe him and saying he acted like a deer in headlights whenever he was uncomfortable was an accurate statement.

"I want you to tell me what you are hiding from everyone," Maurice seemed calm compared to the younger. He had never thought of himself to be described as the calm one in a situation, but he was getting old. 

Elias was slowly losing his composure, and Maurice could tell. He kept tapping his right foot on the ground and playing with his ring; obvious signs of nervousness. Elias didn't reply. He just sat there staring at the ground; his plan was slowly crumbling. 

"If you're afraid about being judged, trust me I'm not one to do that," Maurice tried to lighten the mood. He could see how much pushing Elias was slowly driving him over the edge. Maurice was curious what secret he had uncovered because by the way Elias was acting, it was a big one. 

"I don't care about being judged. I care about how you ruined my plan. It was an amazing plan, but apparently, it wasn't Amazing proof. I didn't want to make telling people I'm gay a big deal, yet here I am, making it a big deal," Elias finally said. He looked up, searching Maurice's eyes for any sort of hint to what he was thinking, but he found nothing. Elias wasn't the best with reading people, yet the first person he ever told he was gay. 

"You're not making it a big deal, I am. If I didn't push you this would never have happened. Sorry," Maurice replied, a little shocked at what Elias had just said. In all actuality, he shouldn't have been that surprised, since some of Elias' tweets strongly suggested what he just said. Maurice had no problem with him being gay and actually felt pretty bad for forcing him to come out.

"Hey, at least now everytime you set up a gay joke I don't have to bite my tongue," Elias smiled. He definitely didn't want Maurice to apologize and make his gayness a big deal. It wasn't. He was attracted to guys, who cares? That is very much his business, and anyone who didn't like it could just not pay attention to his love life(which was sadly nonexistent at the moment).

"Yeah that is a plus," Maurice replied and internally debated whether or not he should ask the question on the tip of his tongue. Eventually, he caved into his curiosity and asked, "How did you know? Like that you were gay."

Elias didn't answer for a minute, which made fear settle into Maurice's mind for a split second, scared he might have pushed him too far, but he answered soon enough. "Looking back at it, I see signs that scream gay all throughout my life. Like little insignificant things like the clothes I wear, dying my hair, or my eyes lingering on pictures of guys a second or two more than they should. The moment that I put a label on it would probably be when I was 16 and figured out I didn't just want to be friends with my best friend," Elias finished. 

"You knew who you were at 16? Impressive," Maurice complemented him. He was really impressed that the someone Elias' age knew so much about himself. 

"Yeah, but nothing ever came out of it. I mean I've never even met another gay guy before, so yay, I'm tortured with the fact that there are a total of 0 gay Germans in a close proximity of me," Elias joked. He didn't know if he was oversharing or not, but Elias just felt like he could trust Maurice, and going with his gut always worked better than trying to follow his mind or heart.

Maurice thought about what he was about to say and decided that the pros definitely outweighed the cons, "I don't know. I mean I could think of at least 1 gay German in extremely close proximity to you." Maurice smiled when he saw realization hit Elias. He actually caught on faster than Maurice had expected, he wasn't oblivious, that's for sure. 

"You?" questioned Elias. He was caught off guard. He had never expected Maurice of being anything but straight. He showed no signs whatsoever, well signs that Elias saw. 

Maurice smiled, "No, Erlend, yes me." Elias was definitely speechless. They sat there in silence for a minute until Maurice moved closer to Elias. He slowly raised his hand to brush against Elias' cheek, "I really want to kiss you right now. Is that okay?" Elias was once again speechless. Instead of using his voice that would have most likely failed him, he nodded. Maurice's lips were soft against his own. They were a little chapped, but Elias wasn't one to complain. He would take anything he could get, and Maurice was more than willing to put a lot into the kiss. 

After a few seconds that Elias wished were longer Maurice pulled away. The two were smiling at each other, and both had butterflies in their stomachs. "How was that for a first kiss?" Maurice asked, curious to see what Elias' answer would be. 

"It was pretty good, but I'm pretty sure my second one could be amazing," Elias replied, smiling at his pun. 

"Well, I would hate to upset you, so I guess I don't have a choice here," Maurice joked back, two could play that game. He leaned in, ready to show that the pun would be very accurate, and Maurice did not disappoint. 

Elias was far from upset since Maurice was amazing with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluff-filled pun story of two gay bois. God, after writing this I feel like Phreak.


End file.
